


First times...

by Renatinhapgf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatinhapgf/pseuds/Renatinhapgf





	First times...

There I was, in Scully's room. Well, the room that used to be hers, but her mother had kept it the same. 

-So...  
-So.  
-Why do you look so tense?  
-Besides the fact that I'm at your mother's house, I'm going to spend the weekend here, and your sweet older brother, who happens to hate me, will be with us?  
-You overestimate Bill's hatred for you ... He's just a pain in the ass ... Besides, I don't care at all.

Scully hugged him from behind, massaging his chest with her tiny hands and blowing kisses down his back. 

-Scully, the door ...  
-Humm ... I do not care.  
-Well, I do!  
-Mom is in the kitchen finishing lunch. Believe me, she won't leave that stove until it's over. 

Scully's hands went down his abdomen until she reached his already hard cock, filling his jeans.

-Fuck, Scully!  
-God, why do I feel such a urge to push you into bed now and ride your cock?

Who are you and what did you do with my partner? Scully laughed out loud and turned him toward her.

-I'm on my territory now ...  
-Oh, I see... 

DANAAAAA! BILL IS HERE! (Shouted Mrs. Scully) 

-Shit! (Mulder sighed in frustration)  
-Relax ... You'll be fine, just ... Hide it. Bill won't like that kind of welcome ... 

She said pointing to the bulging erection and laughed, leaving the room next.

Dinner went on quietly. Bill played a few sarcastic jokes every now and then, but Scully and Maggie were quick to cut him off. After coffee, Scully excused herself and said she would go upstairs to take a shower, and then called Mulder, to which Bill replied:

-Wait a second. Where is Mulder going to sleep?  
-With Dana, of course (Maggie answered naturally)  
-But mom ... (protested Bill)  
-Your sister is already a big girl, Bill.Stop being old fashioned.  
-Sorry, brother ... (answered Scully with a victorious smile and pulling a very flushed Mulder up the stairs)

In the bedroom, Scully closed the door and began undoing the buttons on Mulder's shirt. 

-Is it my impression, or is the fact that we're here with your whole family making you more naughty?  
\- I don't know what you're talking about, Mulder ...  
-Yes right...

Scully laughed and continued to kiss him pulling him toward the bed, but as soon as they fell, the bed creaked loudly. 

-Oh shit! I forgot this detail ...  
-That your bed is a big whistle of indecent activity?  
-Exactly!  
-So you mean you had a lot of problems in your teens, don't you?  
\- Not so much ... Whatever I had to do, I did it in the shower.  
-I thought your father was more rigid ... Didn't he mind having a boy showering in your room?  
-Hahahaha, a boy?  
-A girl? (asked Mulder surprised)  
\- No, Mulder! Just me!  
-Wait...  
-Mulder, you're the first" boy "I bring in this room.  
-Wow, I feel honored! And a little dirty too ...  
-Yes I like that.  
-But hey ...  
-Humm ... what? (Said Scully kissing her neck)  
-I got a little curious now ...  
-About what? (Scully stopped)  
-When ... I mean ... Were you a virgin college girl?  
\- Jesus, Mulder. (Scully laughed)  
-Oh ... You really were a good Catholic girl!  
-I didn't have much choice ... As you said, my father was very strict, and my brother didn't give me peace either.  
\- Poor horny teen girl ...  
-Hahaha, yeah ...  
\- So when did it happen?  
-God, you won't give that up, will you?  
-oh, come on ... I want to know more about these stories ... Being like this in your room ... I want to know what my Scully's youth was like ...  
-Boring! But let's say I gained a little more freedom at the university. Although my Catholic guilt still held me back a little.  
-So ... (Mulder continued, sitting on the headboard and hugging one of the pillows, as if waiting for a storyteller)  
-Mulder ... (Scully protested)  
-I tell you how mine was and you tell how yours was)  
-Oh damn! OK! You start.  
-OK...  
\- Once upon a time there was a creepy, pimply teen named Fox Mulder.  
-Hahahaha, oh come on!  
-Hahaha, it's just the truth!  
-Stop making fun of it, tell it at once.  
-Okay, ok! I was 16 years old and had kissed a girl at the school prom, but I guess my kiss wasn't the best because she didn't want to kiss me again.  
\- Poor Mulder ...  
-Yeah, poor me! But anyway, I was attending a summer camp. My mother thought it would be a good idea after ... You know ... Samantha.  
-Yeah ...  
-Well, I wasn't excited about this summer camp, but there I met this girl. She sounded angry and smoked secretly from her supervisors, had colored hair combs, and used to evade camp activities. Of course I liked her.  
-Always behind the bad girls ...  
-Guilty. But it turns out she wasn't really a bad girl. She was very nice, just very lonely and a little angry at the world ... I think we got along. Then one day she suggested that we escape the climbing activity and have a picnic in the woods. I agreed and we ran away with a basket full of junk and a bottle of cheap wine, which she took from knows where. We drank the whole bottle and laughed a lot, we talked about our lives, the damn thing about having no one to talk to and how we thought our future would be ... You know, it was a really cool thing. It meant something. We weren't in love or anything, but I think it was special. We were both virgins, so I didn't feel so much pressure. It didn't last that long, of course ... But I think it was good.  
-And then what happened?  
-We spent the rest of the days together, but in the end, she said it would be more exciting if we didn't exchange contact, because she wanted to keep it as it had been. I found her crazy at the time. Today I understand that was a great idea.  
-She looked complex and deep ...  
-I think she was.  
-I'm glad that at least this girl went through your life without hurting you.  
-Well...  
-You have a bad radar for women, Mulder.  
-Oh, stop! I fell in love with you ... the most wonderful woman in the world.  
-Oh really?  
-You know so ... 

Mulder approached, holding Scully's face in both hands and giving her a long but delicate kiss. 

-Humm ... You're wonderful too.  
-But hey, don't try to change the subject. Your turn!  
-Oh Jesus, Alright ... So, I was 21 years old. I was already in medical school a year ago, I think. I was more sociable than I was in my teens, but I still couldn't quite fit in ...I really didn't like frat parties. I had already kissed some boys, but in fact, none of them really interested me.  
-Oh ...  
-But hey, I wasn't a prude, you know ... I had already done some things ...  
-Oh, yeah?  
-Mulder ...  
-Okay, go on ...  
-Well, I started enrolling in some extra subjects to better occupy my time.  
\- nerd ...  
\- Shut up, Mulder! So ... I met him ...  
-Who was he?  
-You know him ... At least by name.  
-Daniel ?!  
-Yes...  
-Oh my God, your first ...  
-Yes ... My teacher was my first ...  
-Dana Katherine Scully ...  
-I know ...  
-Wow...  
\- it was so irresponsible. Don't think I'm going to play the innocent young student seduced by the teacher. no! I ... I wanted him. I knew he was married ... I regret that ... But at the time I just knew I wanted him ...  
-How did it happen?  
-I was his best student ... He became a kind of tutor and I loved that attention. He supported me on a project in which I would represent the University. We traveled to present this project at the medical congress and ... Well, my presentation was a success, we went out to celebrate and when we got back to the hotel ... It happened. Daniel didn't know I was a virgin, nor did I want to tell, I wanted him to see me as a woman, as an equal, not as a college girl in love with the teacher ...  
-But that's what you were ...  
-Well, yes.  
-How long did it last?  
-3 years and a few months ...  
\- Scully!  
-Yeah, I know. It was intense and irresponsible ... It was a mistake ... I jumped out when his wife came after me ... So much hurt in her eyes ... I felt the worst human being on earth. It was hard, Daniel didn't want to accept it, we had horrible fights, so after graduation I just walked away, practically ran away from him. Just that day at the hospital I knew he came after me ... --I'm sorry I brought that up. I'm an idiot.  
-No! I'm glad I shared this with you ... And I confess I'm relieved that you're not looking at me with ...  
-With what?  
-Disappointment...  
-God, Scully ... You're a human being, and a beautiful human being! We all make mistakes, otherwise we wouldn't be human.  
\- I love you, Mulder ...  
\- No more than me... 

Mulder kissed her again and this time the kiss deepened, getting hotter, more urgent ...  
-Humm ... I think we should take that shower now ...  
-Know what? I think before this shower we should baptize this noisy bed ... I want to be your first time here ...  
-You will be the first and the last ...  
-I'm glad about that ...


End file.
